


Guests

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: It was simple, watch the others as her teammates restart the generator. Obviously, something goes wrong.JanuRWBY Day 21: Next Chapter Prediction
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Guests

“We have a generator near the edge of the estate,” Willow had explained.

They had decided to have Ruby and Weiss restart it, as they were the fastest. Blake was to stay behind and watch over the others, and to call them if anything happened. Blake trusted her friends, but the last thing she wanted was for them to split up even more.

Blake stands near the window, looking at the shrinking forms of her friends. They entrusted her to watch over the others, but the ever-rising list of challenges they faced leaves her uneasy.

“So, you’re Weiss’s teammate,” Willow says.

Blake turns to face Willow, unsure where Willow might go with this, “Yes, I am.”

“Hm,” Willow makes a noncommittal noise, placing the vodka bottle onto the night table, and absentmindedly rubs the neck of the bottle. The liquid at the bottom swishes back and forth from the bottle’s rocking. Whitley casts his eyes to the ground before walking back to Klein, whose attention is divided between Nora and Penny.

Blake doesn’t know how to act around Willow, as the Schnee matriarch shifts in her seat in the corner of the room. 

The fireplace crackles fills the otherwise silent room with some noise, the occupants either lost in thought or unconscious. Outside, a ball of fire streaks across the sky, going towards the edge of the estate. Blake grabs onto Gambol Shroud and waits for another sign. Was it a stray fireball from a Sphinx?

“The vault.”

“Ms. Polendina?” Klein asks, walking over to Penny.

“The vault. I need… to go,” Penny murmurs before going silent again.

“Is she waking up?” Whitley asks, joining Klein next to the small cot.

The sound of heavy footfall and a black blur at the window is all the warning Blake gets before chaos erupts.

“Get away from the window!” Glass explodes into the room, as a huge figure leaps in. Blake is tossed backwards while Whitley and Klein are thrown to the side, the force causing Penny to topple onto the floor. Nora groans from her place on Weiss’s bed and Willow’s yelp is drowned out by the Grimm’s growling.

Blake’s never seen a Grimm like this. It looks like a Beowolf, but it’s form doesn’t look solid, the liquid making up it’s body still shifting. The bone plating on it’s face stretches backwards, slowly replaced by teeth. But the oddest feature is it’s lack of eyes. Standing on it’s hind legs, it towers over everyone in the room.

Turning it’s head side-to-side, it appears to be looking for something, but lets out a bark when a white Nevermore crashes into it’s chest.

Glancing back, Blake looks at Willow as she walks towards the Grimm, loosening her cravat. A gash on her forehead has blood spilling down her face, and though she had spent the past hours drinking, the hard look in her eyes was that of a seasoned huntress.

“Blake, would you help me get rid of this Grimm?” Willow growls.

**Author's Note:**

> Badass Willow Schnee, please.


End file.
